


Liquid Confidence

by DudeManWriter



Category: RWBY
Genre: Breast Expansion, Breastfeeding, F/M, Lactation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DudeManWriter/pseuds/DudeManWriter
Summary: With a little vial of Liquid Confidence, Pyrrha thinks she will finally have the confidence to ask Jaune out. However, it'll do quite a bit more than that.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos
Kudos: 21





	Liquid Confidence

Pyrrha wished that she had the confidence to confess her feelings for Jaune without this vial that she had in her hand right now. Still, it had come highly recommended to her from Velvet, and Velvet and Coco were a very happy couple right now. Velvet had even been nice enough to get some for her, so Pyrrha figured she might as well try it out.

It was a clear vial with cloudy pink liquid in it. It was small enough to hide in the palm of her hand, leading most people she saw as she walked through the halls of Beacon Academy to think she was just looking at her empty hand as she scrutinised the vial. Tied around the neck of the vial was a rough piece of twine, which held on a tag that was about the size of the rest of the vial. On one side of that tag were the words ‘Liquid Confidence’, while the other side had the words ‘One Dose’. It didn’t seem like a lot, and it would have helped put Pyrrha’s mind at ease if there was more on the tag, but desperate times called for desperate measures. Prom was coming up, and Jaune wasn’t responding to Pyrrha’s almost embarrassingly obvious hints. Pyrrha didn’t know why, and she didn’t want to assume that she knew enough about Jaune to be able to figure it out on her own. That was why she had decided to go as direct as possible and just ask him first, something that this little vial was allegedly meant to help with.

She popped the cork and gave the vial a cautious sniff. There was a faint scent of roses, along with something else that Pyrrha couldn’t identify, but nothing that gave Pyrrha any reason to be concerned. She poured a teensy bit of the liquid onto her tongue and the taste, while difficult for her to recognise, didn’t raise any concerns either. Figuring that this meant all was probably fine, Pyrrha downed the whole vial in one go. It was hardly a difficult task, but Pyrrha was still glad that she could manage it.

As she kept walking towards her dorm, she could feel the effects of the liquid beginning to take hold. She did feel more confident, all of a sudden, mostly about her own body.  
‘He’ll definitely say ‘yes’ to me’ Pyrrha thought, surprising herself with her certainty. That thought was followed by another even more surprising thought. ‘Of course he would say ‘yes’ to someone as attractive as me.’ The surprises kept coming, as her mind became preoccupied with images of her having sex with Jaune. Gods, she had never been so attracted to Jaune in her life right now. Sure, she was a girl with urges like almost everyone else, but this was a level of arousal that she didn’t know she was capable of, and it was getting to the point where she wasn’t even thinking straight enough to realise that this was the vial’s doing. She was glad that she had had plenty of practice keeping a cool, calm, and straight face no matter the situation, though. Unfortunately, as she neared the dorm room, she could feel that arousal, already at record levels, rising quickly. Only the sight of her team’s dorm room down the hallway could reassure her that she was going to be okay. If Jaune wasn’t there, she was going to tear off her clothes as soon as possible and masturbate as long as she could physically manage, and even that she worried might not be enough.

\---

Jaune was seated on his bed, working on some homework that he was wishing he hadn’t put off until the weekend. Of all the things he hoped to be doing on a Saturday, this wasn’t one of them. It wasn’t difficult, fortunately, but it was just so incredibly dull. It was so dull, in fact, that when he heard the door open he welcomed the interruption. He was about to say hi when he saw that it was Pyrrha, with her cheeks flushed red and a strange look in her eyes, made even stranger by the fact that Pyrrha’s normally vivid green eyes were instead a soft pink. That made him pause just long enough for Pyrrha to close the door, cross the room, set the empty vial down on the bedside table, and force him into a long, deep kiss. Jaune’s brain basically short-circuited, his earlier concerns gone from his mind, along with just about everything else other than breathing. When the pair eventually broke for air, Jaune took the very brief moment to refocus and talk to Pyrrha.

"Woah, jeez, Pyrrha, what's gotten into you?" Jaune asked as he caught his breath. Pyrrha's soft pink eyes took on a hungry look.

"I want you, Jaune, and I want you to want me," said Pyrrha in a breathy voice that sent shivers down Jaune's spine. Pyrrha's lithe hand glided down Jaune's chest and found Jaune's cock, rock hard and making a bulge in his jeans. "I think you want me," she whispered as her hand started to undo his belt. Jaune thought he was dreaming, and so he did nothing then, nor did he do anything as Pyrrha undid his jeans and pulled them down, along with his black boxer briefs, letting his cock spring free. Jaune sat back as Pyrrha shuffled down, putting herself face to face with Jaune's cock. Without a moment's hesitation, she took his cock and began to stroke it, while her mouth slowly took it in, starting with the tip, before her lips slid down, taking in a good amount of Jaune's respectable cock. Her head bobbed up and down on Jaune's cock, as the pleasure built up and up for him. He gripped the sheets as he reached his limit, quicker than he had hoped to. His cock swelled and twitched as he hit the point of no return and he did his best to keep quiet. Seconds later, his throbbing cock pumped its cum into Pyrrha's mouth. Pyrrha seemed to take it with zero fuss, swallowing it all down easily.

As Pyrrha came up for air, something caught Jaune's eye. If his eyes weren't mistaken, and it was very possible that they were, Jaune could have sworn that Pyrrha's chest had grown, as her breasts were bulging ever so slightly out the top of her armoured corset. That thought quickly left his mind as Pyrrha finished removing everything below his waist.

"I want more, Jaune. Will you give me more?" Pyrrha asked in a husky voice.

"Uh, yeah, sure. Just give me a moment to recharge," Jaune said quickly, stumbling over his words in his excitement.

"I don't know, you seem ready to me," Pyrrha purred as she stroked his still hard cock. Now that Pyrrha mentioned it, he was, surprisingly, still ready and eager. "Still, I can give you a moment while I deal with this," Pyrrha added as she hopped up and off the bed, removing everything below her waist too. Jaune had to admit, he was enjoying the view of Pyrrha's half nude athletic figure. The view got even better as she straddled his lap, her core directly above his erect cock. "Ready, handsome?" Jaune nodded eagerly.

"So ready," he answered, Pyrrha's open lustfulness getting him even more riled up. Carefully, Pyrrha lowered herself down onto his cock. If Pyrrha's mouth felt good, her pussy was incredible as it enveloped his cock. She then began to slowly and methodically ride it. That made Jaune begin to buck his hips into Pyrrha, unintentionally at first. As Jaune and Pyrrha fell into a rhythm, their bodies began to move in sync with each other. Before long it was not just their bodies that were in sync, but their voices too, as their pleasured moans became a duet that filled the dorm room. Before long, the couple were reaching their climaxes together, as Pyrrha's pulsing pussy and Jaune's throbbing cock came together. Jaune only then realised that he wasn't wearing protection, as he was so caught up in his passion that he'd forgotten. It didn't help that Pyrrha seemed far from concerned as she rode his cock and her moans reached their crescendo. Soon, Jaune forgot all about that concern as another one came up. Pyrrha's breasts were growing before his very eyes, spilling out of her now dangerously tight corset.

"Ah, gods I need more!" Pyrrha let out as her riding slowed.

"Pyrrha, wait, your boobs, I think they're growing." That comment from a concerned Jaune caught Pyrrha's attention as she looked down at her pumped up mammaries and the major cleavage they were forming.

"Well, I had been looking for an excuse to take this off anyway," Pyrrha answered in a slightly unsteady voice, trying to cover up her concerns as she undid and removed her corset, soon followed by her straining strapless bra. It worked well enough on Jaune as his eyes widened.

"You're not worried?" Jaune asked, clearly sounding more concerned out of the two of them.

"Why should I be? Especially when I have these," Pyrrha teased as she brought Jaune's hands up to her bare breasts. As they rested in Jaune's hands, the soft but heavy mammaries filled and spilled over his hands. Jaune was almost certain that they were the biggest in Beacon, even if he wasn't entirely certain.

"These are nice," Jaune absent-mindedly commented as he and Pyrrha got back into their rhythm. He continued to fondle her breasts as they quickly worked their way to another orgasm, pulling enthusiastic moans from Pyrrha even faster than the first time. In fact, Pyrrha ended up coming first, her orgasm likely hastening Jaune's. When Jaune came soon after, he pumped even more cum into Pyrrha's pussy. He was well beyond worrying about protection at that point, as he was feeling incredible.

Pyrrha's breasts then began to grow again. Janice could feel them pouring out of his hands as they grew heavier and larger by the second. They had plenty of bounce to them as Pyrrha kept slowly riding Jaune. Jaune was maybe a few seconds away from connecting the dots regarding what was happening to Pyrrha when Pyrrha leant all the way in and buried Jaune's face in her cleavage, basically wiping all thought from Jaune's mind. Jaune wrapped his arms around Pyrrha, holding her close and keeping his face buried in between Pyrrha pendulous breasts while they worked their way back up to the speed they were going earlier. All of Jaune's moans were muffled by the pillowy bosom that he was buried in, while Pyrrha's were loud and proud. Jaune's would have been just as loud if he wasn't being muffled, as the sex just seemed to feel better and better as they kept going. Jaune felt like he was losing track of time, as his next orgasm felt like it took no time at all. Jaune just hoped that it was time flying while he was having fun.

As Jaune felt Pyrrha’s breast grow larger and heavier, weighing down on his face, he felt something warm and wet on his face that snapped him back into reality. When Pyrrha sat up to ride Jaune in the upright position, that was when Jaune figured out what it was. White liquid was dribbling from Pyrrha’s massive breasts. A taste test of the liquid on Jaune’s face confirmed what he thought it was. It was milk, Pyrrha’s milk.

“Uh, P-Pyrrha? You’re lactating,” Jaune quickly pointed out, a hint of panic in his voice. The lusty look on Pyrrha’s face was wiped off in an instant, and in the blink of an eye her pink irises turned back to their natural emerald green.

“I’m what?” Pyrrha asked, her voice going quiet. She even stopped riding Jaune as she was stunned. She wiped some liquid off of her engorged peaks and saw what Jaune saw, milk, her milk. “Oh no, this must’ve been from that Liquid Confidence I drank,” Pyrrha said in a small voice as she tried to cover her breasts with her arms. She ended up covering fairly little and it made her breasts leak even more milk.

“Wait, what’s Liquid Confidence? Is that this?” Jaune asked as he picked up the vial. Pyrrha nodded, giving him the answer just as he found the tag on the vial to confirm it. “Is this what made you so… passionate?” Pyrrha nodded again.

“I wanted to ask you on a date, since you weren’t going to ask me. However, it seems that we’ve gone a bit past that,” Pyrrha explained with a nervous laugh at the end.

“I mean, uh, I don’t exactly mind,” Jaune tried to reassure. “I just hope I didn’t get you knocked up.”

“I’m on the pill, so I hope so too,” Pyrrha agreed. “Now, I don’t suppose you’d be okay with just one more round, would you?”

“Oh, yeah, totally,” Jaune immediately answered. “But, uh, what are we gonna do about the leaks?” Pyrrha moved her arm away from her breasts, instead using that hand to bring one of her huge breasts up to her mouth. She latched onto the perky peak and began to suckle as her hips started moving again. Jaune sat up a touch as followed Pyrrha’s lead. He was surprised by how sweet and warm it was, let alone by how much he enjoyed it. His hips got moving too, but it didn’t take much for the pleasure to start building up again in his sensitive cock. He looked up at Pyrrha’s face, but most of what he saw was just Pyrrha’s engorged breast blocking his view. And so, he kept drinking and fucking Pyrrha until his limit was reached yet again. Judging from the muffled moans from Pyrrha, she was coming too. Once again, the orgasm made Pyrrha’s breasts grow, now reaching the size of basketballs, just not as round and significantly heavier. Jaune was already using two hands to hold Pyrrha’s breast as he suckled on it. What did surprise him was the sudden increase in milk, going from a slow trickle to a full, steady stream. He did his best to keep up, and he assumed Pyrrha did too, as neither of them spilt a drop. Both of them did, however, stop moving their hips as they focused on just drinking.

A few minutes later, they had drunk Pyrrha dry as they flopped down on their backs on the mattress next to each other.

“Hoo, boy, wow, that was a lot,” Jaune said, still catching his breath.

“Agreed,” Pyrrha said, her voice sounding a little dreamy. “I doubt I’m going to forget this any time soon, or these,” she added, cupping her enormous boobs.

“Yeah, I’ve got those burned into my mammary, uh, I mean memory,” Jaune fumbled, his face going red in an instant.

“I suppose I have… memorable mammaries,” Pyrrha joked, a slightly goofy grin on her lips.

“Pfft, have you been hanging out with Yang lately?” Jaune teased.

“Maybe a little bit,” Pyrrha replied, the grin still on her face. The pair relaxed, putting their arms around each other as they lay in bed.

“So, uh, can we do this again sometime?” Jaune asked, wearing a nervous smile.

“That would be lovely,” Pyrrha said, without a hint of a doubt in her voice. “However, I don’t suppose we could go on a date first, could we? I feel like we’ve done this in the wrong order.”

“Heh, yeah, kinda,” Jaune agreed. With that, the pair planned out their future dates, with maybe a touch of Liquid Confidence to help spice things up afterwards.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was requested by willcraftNEX on FanFiction.net. I'm finally working through the really old requests, this one was a year old. That's why I'm very reluctant to take on new requests, because people have been waiting for a very, very long time for requests from me.


End file.
